Rev Your Engines
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: The rookie has been stealing Riku's thunder...and his heart.


Riku roughly jostled the door handle and pushed the door open, slamming it behind him. He threw his helmet to the floor, and it rolled and smacked into the wall. He stomped over to the bed and kicked it, resulting in stubbing his toe. He growled an expletive and tore at his hair.

The rookie, Sora, had been on his mind all day. Another race had been lost to him, earning Riku not even silver since he had spun out from anger and allowed Hayner to pass.

Riku growled low in his throat again and flopped down on his bed.

Despite the losses he'd suffered to Sora before, Kairi had always been around to cheer him up with at least a pity blowjob, if not more. But she was away visiting her family, and now Riku was alone and frustrated, both sexually and from his loss.

He glanced at the clock: 8:49. Sora was probably out celebrating his victory, getting shitfaced in probably two shots. Riku recalled one of the times Axel invited them both out for drinks with him and Roxas, and Sora had gotten wasted in less than four drinks. They hadn't even been that strong.

Riku kicked off his boots and reached behind his back for the zipper on his jumpsuit. He unzipped it partially with his arm reaching over his shoulder, then tugged it the rest of the way down with his arm under his shoulder.

He stepped out of the jumpsuit and zipped it back up again, folding it neatly and laying it on a chair in the corner.

He flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes. An image of Sora appeared in his mind; his stupid smile, shocking blue eyes, ridiculously spiky hair that didn't look like it would fit in his helmet...Riku wanted to slap that smile off his face. He wanted to spank that tight ass, and hear Sora moan in protest...

Riku sat up, shocked with himself. Where had that thought come from? He didn't even think about Kairi that way. Then again, he and Kairi were pretty ordinary, and something deep inside him craved something else.

But _anybody_ other than Sora would do. He didn't even mind that he was thinking of a boy that way, but _Sora_...

Sora...Sora...That name did roll off his tongue nicely. And if he were in total submission to Riku, Riku could finally have the upper hand again...

Riku bolted to his feet, stomping to the bathroom and running the cold water. He splashed some on his face, muttering to himself.

A knock on the door jarred Riku from his thoughts. He shut off the faucet and stomped over to the door. He took a deep breath, composing himself before opening the door.

Standing there was Sora, holding a case of beer. "Hi, Riku."

Riku narrowed his eyes and went to shut the door, but Sora planted his foot in the way. "Wait!"

"What do you want from me? Can't you see I don't want anything to do with you?" Riku spat.

"I just...I saw that you spun out today, and I was wondering if you were okay?" Sora offered.

"Yeah, I'm great, never better. Now if you'll just - " Riku answered quickly, going to shut the door again.

"I brought you some booze, if you just...wanna..." Sora mumbled.

"What do you want?" Riku demanded.

"I want to just hang out with you. I know you don't like me because I'm new and I've beat you in all these races so far, but I just want to talk to you..." Sora admitted in defeat.

Riku glanced at the case of beer; how did Sora know his favorite?

"Alright, fine." Riku stepped aside to let Sora in, and closed the door behind him.

It only occurred to him now that he was standing before Sora in his underwear and a very thin tank top.

"Hope you don't mind that I'm half naked," Riku said, plopping down on the couch next to Sora.

"Don't mind at all..." Sora mumbled with a hint of - what was it? Suggestion? - in his voice.

Riku shot him a skeptical glance, and Sora's bright blue eyes widened. "Huh? What? I said I didn't mind!"

"It's not what you said, it's how you said it." Riku stated.

"A-anyway, here." Sora handed him a beer, and Riku reached for his keyring with the bottle opener. He cracked it open and handed the bottle opener to Sora.

He took a swig and gulped the slightly-sweet beer down.

Sora took a sip and knit his brows.

"Not to your liking?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head, setting the beer down on the coffee table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Riku wondered, taking another swig.

"I...uh...well...I want to tell you that the reason I win all these races is because I learned from one of the best racers I know." Sora explained.

"Oh yeah?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Well...you. I've admired you for a while, and it was always my dream to race against you. I didn't think I'd actually _win_ , you know..." Sora let out a light laugh.

Riku studied him: A light blush was spreading across the boy's cheeks, and he was occasionally scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway...uh...How come Kairi isn't here?" Sora asked.

"She's out of town visiting family." Riku answered simply.

"How did you and Kairi meet?"

"Believe it or not, she was a fan just like you. I met her at one of my very first races, and I took her back to my room and we - " Riku stopped, realizing he was getting carried away.

"So you...I mean...is she good? I mean..." Sora slapped his own forehead.

"Yeah, she's damn amazing. Everything about her is so sexy..." Riku mused. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Sora admitted, "I've...uh...never been into girls..."

Something in Riku's stomach turned.

"Oh...so...have you had any boyfriends?" Riku offered.

"Uh...no..." Sora blushed deeper, and Riku felt his stomach turn again.

Why? It wasn't because of what he was almost about to say about Kairi. Was it Sora?

"H-how come?" Riku wondered, drawing the subject away.

"I grew up in a small town, raised pretty strictly. You know, the 'Being gay is a sin' sorta thing." Sora replied.

"When did you come out?"

"I'm still pretty closeted, you're one of the few people I have come out to besides Axel and Roxas. Even my own parents don't know." Sora said.

"Oh...do you plan to tell them?"

"No." Sora said flatly.

A silence hung between them. Riku took a sip, looking over at Sora. The boy wouldn't meet Riku's eyes, and he continued scratching the back of his head.

"To...to be honest, I admired _you_ so much I never thought much of other boys..." Sora admitted. "I thought winning would impress you, but I see that's done the opposite..."

Now it was Riku's turn to blush. He was used to having hundreds of fans fawning over him, but this was different. Even Kairi was more on the side of a fan than an actual admirer. Sora was up close and personal, and he had had no intention of beating him in a race.

An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Was it guilt? Probably.

"Riku..." Sora barely whispered.

"Wh-what...?" Riku stuttered.

Sora turned to face him, and he was suddenly getting a lot closer. But Riku wasn't pulling away; he was leaning in, too.

Their lips touched, and Sora settled in closer to Riku.

He knew it was wrong, so wrong; he and Kairi had been in a relationship for over a year now. He had been planning to propose once the season was over.

But now, a hunger inside him stirred. The fantasies he'd had of Sora bent over his knee, crying out his name, were coursing through him like tiny cars.

A hand brushed against Riku's thigh, and a shiver ran down his spine. His blood rushed south immediately.

Sora pulled away, his blue eyes glazed and hazily-lidded.

"Riku...I want you..." he murmured.

This was a change of pace. Why was Sora suddenly so bold?

Sora's eyes flicked downward to find Riku's growing bulge.

"It looks like you want me, too." He smirked.

No, he was wrong, this was wrong, he had to leave now.

Riku jumped off the couch, catching himself from falling. "No, no, you need to get out right now."

Sora knit his brows, suddenly filling with reason. "R-right...I'm so sorry, I'll never bother you again."

He rose from the couch, staring at the floor. He trudged over to the door and went to put his shoes back on. One hand brushed the door handle.

"What are you waiting for?" Riku demanded.

"I...if...if you have sex with me right now, I promise I'll throw every race. I won't tell anyone we did it. You can keep your winning streak, I don't care; I just need you." Sora mumbled to the floor.

Was this kid crazy? Was Riku crazy for thinking that might not be such a bad deal?

"God, Riku..." Sora groaned softly. "I'm so desperate..."

Riku's waking bulge was becoming more prominent, and his desire ached. He couldn't do this to Kairi, but there Sora was, nearly throwing himself at his feet.

Sora turned his head toward Riku with puppy-dog eyes. The blueness penetrated Riku's shell, forcing their sadness in.

Riku glanced at the clock: 9:27. How long would it be until Roxas and Axel returned to their room next door?

The door handle clicked, and Riku blurted out, "Wait."

Sora froze, and Riku's stomach turned again.

"Fine, you can stay. But you'd better make sure no one finds out, or I'll make sure you never step foot on the racetrack again. And you have to promise to make it look convincing; throwing the races, I mean. Deal?" Riku stated.

The door shut again and locked. "Deal." Sora grinned at him. He stepped slowly toward him, advancing like an animal hunting its prey. Then, Sora pounced, pinning Riku to the bed and slamming his lips against Riku's.

Sora groaned as he straddled and rubbed his against Riku's crotch, and Riku moaned into Sora's mouth.

Sora broke away, hissing, "Do want you want to me. I've hoped this day would come."

"Strip and get on the bed." Riku instructed, breathing heavily.

Sora stood up, swinging his hips as he walked over to the bed, and pulled his shirt off slowly. He tossed it aside, sliding his hands down his stomach. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down his slender legs slowly. Tight briefs hugged his ass nicely, and outlined the shape of his rather large bulge. He stuck his thumbs under the waistband, and tugged teasingly. The fabric came off, revealing Sora's half-woken erection. He bent down and peeled his socks off.

The boy sat on the bed, swinging his legs over.

Riku met him on the bed, looking him over. "Not bad..."

"Don't stare too long, I can't wait anymore..." Sora whined.

"Such a whiny brat, aren't you? I think you deserved to be punished." Riku decided, sitting on the bed and pulling Sora toward him. He bent him over his knee, Sora's soft, tan bubble butt curving over his thigh.

Riku flattened his hand, bringing it down just below Sora's ass cheek wth a sharp _smack_. Sora moaned in pained pleasure.

"Oh please, more of that..." Sora begged.

"Oh, so you like it? How dirty..." Riku brought his hand down again, spanking Sora hard.

 _"Mmm!"_

"So lewd; and here I was thinking you were so innocent." Another hard spank.

Sora's ass cheeks now had three red marks forming.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll punish you even harder." Riku growled.

Sora nodded fervently, and jammed his own fingers in his mouth to quiet his moans. Riku spanked him again, and Sora let out out another guttural moan.

 _I can't believe he likes this,_ Riku thought, _I can't believe_ I _like this._

"This is for making me so, so hard..." Another sharp spank, and Sora moaned against his fingers.

Finally, when Sora's ass was covered in red marks, Riku decided that was enough and pushed the boy backward onto the bed.

Riku settled on his knees and spread Sora's legs apart. He bent low between them, his hands sliding down to Sora's inner thighs, and gulping his erection down quickly.

Sora exclaimed in a mix of surprise and pleasure, shoving his hands into Riku's hair. Riku bobbed his head swiftly and forcefully, rolling his tongue over the head.

"Ahnn...R-Riku...Feels so good...fuck..." Sora hissed.

Riku popped his head up. "It'd better."

"Don't stop!" Sora whined, pulling on Riku's hair.

"Ow! Okay!" Riku ducked his head back down, choking the boy down.

Sora closed his eyes, tousling Riku's hair.

Sora twitched beneath him, and he pressed his thighs against Riku's head.

"I-I'm gonna cum..." Sora gasped.

Riku lifted his head. "No way, you can't cum just yet."

Sora groaned in protest, and Riku smashed his lips against Sora's. He tilted his head, licking Sora's lip. Sora parted his lips and let Riku's tongue inside.

Riku slid his fingers down Sora's chest, brushing over his nipples. Sora twitched slightly, and Riku pinched them, initiating a sudden jerk from Sora. Riku rubbed his thumbs roughly over the buds, and Sora moaned into Riku's mouth in response.

The kiss broke apart and the two met eyes; Sora's lust-filled blue gaze silently begged Riku for more.

Riku's eyes scanned the room, finding his belt lying on the floor. He stepped off the bed for a moment, grabbing the strip of leather.

"Wh-what's that for?" Sora asked.

"Have you ever been tied up before?" Riku asked, holding the belt up.

"No..." Sora replied, his eyes filling with lust.

Riku returned to the bed, and Sora sat up. He wrapped the belt around Sora's thin wrists, drawing them together until they were completely bound.

Riku then reached over into the bedside table drawer, extracting a bottle of lubricant. He popped the cap and turned the bottle upside-down, squirting a large dollop into his palm. He coated his fingers in the lube, and lowered his hand to Sora's asshole.

"Please..." Sora whispered breathlessly, raising his arms over his head to get them out of the way.

Riku slipped one finger in, wiggling it around and pressing it to Sora's walls. He brushed against somewhere, and Sora jerked suddenly.

"Nnh, there! More!" Sora pleaded.

"You're _so_ needy..." Riku drawled huskily. He pushed against Sora's prostate again, and Sora arched his back.

Riku added a finger, spreading them and stretching Sora's asshole.

"Stretch it more...you're so big..." Sora demanded.

"I'm flattered." Riku widened the space between his fingers.

 _"Ohh yes..."_ Sora moaned.

Another finger slipped inside, and Sora's body squirmed. His blue eyes rolled back into his head for a single moment, and Riku found it odd that that aroused him.

 _"Ohhhh...more..."_ Sora cried out.

Riku extended his fingers, stretching Sora's hole. He brushed them against his prostate, and Sora twitched harder.

"Sora..." Riku murmured, and Sora's vision snapped to him.

"Huh?"

"You're - don't you _dare_ tell anyone, but - you're so sexy." Riku replied, his fingers still making beckoning motions inside Sora.

Sora's face reddened deeper, the blush spreading down his chest. "I am?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Riku muttered, blushing himself.

"You're really good..." Sora assured.

"I hope so." Riku smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Sora looked down at Riku's half-woken erection.

A single word slipped out of Sora's lips: Yes.

Riku reached for the for the lube again, pouring more into his hand. He reached between his own legs, sitting up and wrapping his slick hand around his cock.

Sora watched lustfully as Riku stroked himself to full arousal. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, sending overwhelming pleasure through him.

"You enjoying the show?" Riku asked, his voice hoarse. He leaned forward, pecking Sora's lips.

"Put it in me, big boy." Sora murmured, kissing and nipping Riku's ear.

Riku reached for the drawer again, but Sora stopped him. "I'm clean. And I trust you are, too."

"I am," Riku stated, recoiling his hand.

Sora leaned back, spreading his legs. Riku settled between them, pressing the tip of his cock to Sora's hole. "Ready?"

"I've _been_ ready, just put it in!" Sora demanded.

Riku pushed the tip in, then glided the rest of his shaft.

"Oh fuck..." Sora hissed, wrapping his legs around Riku's hips.

"Shit, Sora..." Riku gritted his teeth.

"Just fuck me, we're gonna run out of time..." Sora ordered.

"So demanding..." Riku thrust into him roughly, and Sora moaned aloud. He gripped Sora's thighs, thrusting harder.

The bed creaked under them as Riku slammed his hips into Sora's ass. Tears formed at the corners of Sora's eyes, and he hissed more curses under his breath.

"Flip over," Riku muttered.

Sora eagerly got on his knees, and Riku momentarily slipped out. He jammed himself inside again, and Sora threw his head back. _"Fuuuuck!"_

"Goddamn," Riku hissed, thrusting hard. He pressed his lips to Sora's ear, licking the shell slowly. Sliding his hands up Sora's chest, he pinched Sora's perked nipples as he rolled his hips.

Soon, Sora slammed his ass back to meet Riku's every punitive thrust. Riku stamped his lips down Sora's neck to his nape, licking the sensitive skin. He angled himself differently on one particular thrust, and Sora cried out.

 _"God, Riku, there! More, please!"_

Riku adjusted himself so he nailed Sora's prostate with each thrust, and Sora reduced himself to a gasping, moaning mess.

Riku wrapped his hand around Sora's cock, pumping rapidly. Sora's arms quivered and he struggled to keep himself propped on his forearms. Realizing Sora was slipping away, Riku leaned back to let Sora rest against him slightly while he wrapped an arm around the boy.

 _"R-Riku...I-I'm gonna cum!"_ Sora shouted, laying against him.

"Me too..." Riku gritted his teeth, the pleasure building inside him.

Sora arched his back, stiffening as the orgasm rippled inside him. He threw his head back, nearly slamming it into Riku's face. _"Aaahhhhh!"_

Riku's arm tightened around Sora, his own orgasm rushing under his skin and filling Sora's asshole with hot cum.

Riku staggered, leaning forward and letting Sora collapse on the bed with cum leaking from him. Riku crashed beside him, his vision hazy. He could barely make out a flushed Sora, panting beside him.

"Thank you," Sora whispered breathlessly.

"Don't tell anyone," Riku replied, refusing to admit that he had enjoyed it. He brought Sora's wrists in front of him, undoing the belt and throwing it on the floor.

"Of course not. This is our little secret." Sora grinned, rubbing the red skin where the belt had chafed.

Riku studied the boy laying beside him, red with post-sex flush. "You know...I changed my mind: don't throw the races. I wanna race against your best. If I win when you're not doing your best, then it's not a victory at all. Got it?"

"I got it," Sora agreed.

"And if I find out you're not doing your best, I'll just have to punish you again." Riku teased, tracing Sora's skin.

"Yes, sir," Sora replied.

Riku smirked. "That's a good boy."

* * *

 **AN: /Clearly I've discovered some new kinks of mine/ Happy Valentine's Day everyone! /don't cheat on your partners it's a shitty thing to do no matter how hot the person is/**


End file.
